Baunya Mayora
by Kuroihazawa
Summary: Gintoki terus saja mengikuti Hijikata. Sampai di minimarket dia dikejutkan dengan Gintoki memeluk botol Mayones yang besar. "Hijikata belikan aku ini"


Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

.

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini **YAOI** , yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU**. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Hal yang paling dibenci oleh Gintoki yang pertama suasana horor yang memunculkan berbagai mahluk ghaib, yang kedua baunya si Mayora, Hijikata Toushiro. Itu yang ditahu oleh Hijikata, tapi kenapa orang ini terus mengikutinya.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?!"

"Hijikata-kun mau ku bawakan mayonesnya?"

"Untuk apa kau bawakan benda suciku?!"

"Siapa tau rasa gatalmu akan menghilang"

Hijikata merasa gatal karena Gintoki selalu mengikutinya dari tadi. Ini sudah 1 jam dan dia terus mengekorinya kemanapun. Hijikata merasa membawa anjing besar.

Hari ini Hijikata sedang patroli dan dia menyesal melewati tempat tinggalnya si Yoruzuya. Gintoki tiba-tiba lari kearahnya dan selalu menawarkan membawakam mayonesnya.

Opsi di pikiran Hijikata hanya dua. Pertama, Gintoki kehabisan uang dan yang kedua, dia punya dendam dengan Mayonesnya. Kedua opsi itu tidak ada yang bagus sama sekali.

Hijikata masuk ke dalam minimarket dan Gintoki masih saja mengekorinya. Hijikata hanya ingin membeli Tembakau yang biasanya dia hisap setiap hari.

"Hijikata belikan aku ini"

Hijikata membulatkan matanya. Dia kira Gintoki ini hanya ingin dibelikan es krim atau makanan manis lainnya. Semua itu ditepis jauh saat dia memeluk Mayones berukuran besar bahkan lebih besar dari punya Hijikata yang biasanya dibawa.

"oi! oi! oi! kau sudah sadarkan Yoruzuya? aku akan berbaik hati membelikanmu yang lain"

Gintoki tetap diam tidak menerima tawaran Hijikata. Dia tetap ingin membeli Mayones yang ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau es krim atau susu strawberry? atau pocky yang biasa kau beli?"

Gintoki menelan ludahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Gintoki sudah merasa yakin kalau dia ingin membeli Mayones.

Hijikata merasa horor sekarang. Ada angin apa Gintoki memilih Mayones? ditambah lagi dia memilih ukuran besar. Semoga Mayo sucinya tidak dinodai oleh si pemilik Yorozuya.

"baiklah"

Mereka keluar dari minimarket. Hijikata kini menghisap tembakau baru yang dia beli. Dia mulai melihat Gintoki berusaha membuka botol Mayones yang di beli tadi. Ketika sudah terbuka hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah mencium bau mayones.

Hijikata masih berpikir untuk apa dia beli Mayones sebesar itu. Kini Gintoki sudah mulai mencoba Memasukkan mayones itu kedalam mulutnya. Selanjutnya dia memuntahkannya.

"Oi! sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hijikata tukeran dengan Mayo yang biasa kau bawa"

Hijikata menautkan alisnya. Untuk apa lagi sekarang. Hijikata memberikan botol Mayonesnya. Hal yang pertama dia lakukan tetap sama, mencium aroma Mayonesnya.

"sama?" Gintoki bergumam.

Selanjutnya Gintoki mulai mencicipinya dan tetap sama hasilnya. Gintoki memang gak suka mayones.

"katakan padaku Hijikata-kun! Bau apa yang kau sembunyikan?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Hijikata menautkan alisnya. Bau apa yang disembunyikan? emang ada bau apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"Emang kau mencium bau apa dariku?"

"Mencium bau ba-ba-ba..."

Tiba-tiba wajah Gintoki menjadi merah. Sebenernya Gintoki mau bilang kalau bau Hijikata enak, jadi dia pikir itu berasal dari Mayones tapi ternyata bukan. Dia minta dibelikan mayones besar juga tadinya digunakan untuk mandi.

Hijikata malah makin bingung melihat wajah merah Gintoki. Dia malu? malu karena apa? si Yoruzuya punya malu?

"Bau apa yang kau maksud?"

Gintoki menarik Hijikata ke gang sepi. Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hijikata dibuat makin bingung. Hari ini Yoruzuya sangat aneh sekali. Dia bisa mendengar Gintoki mengendus-ngedus. Dia yakin orang yang terus mengikutinya dari tadi adalah anak anjing.

"Ternyata Baunya Mayora" gumam Gintoki

-END

.

.

.

 **Note**

Uwaaaaaaaaa apa-apaan ini. cerita yang begitu ancur. Saya baru download ini app dan langsung bikin cerita hiks.

Maafkan daku yang gak bisa bikin cerita. saya bingung harus dimasukin ke genre mana ini cerita. hiks.

Yang udah mau baca cerita abal saya maacih sekali, saya akan terharu dan membutuhkan 4 lembar tisu. hiks.

Semua saran dan pendapat akan saya terima kok, asal gak kasar. Saya yang suka yang pelan-pelan aja tapi nikmat **#plak**

terima kasih, salam cinta dari author muaaah...

.

.

.

.

 **omake**

"Dari tadi kau mengikutiku karena ini?"

"jangan ingatkan lagi!"

Hijikata dan Gintoki masih jalan beriringan. Bedanya wajah Gintoki yang dari tadi ingin tahu sekarang wajahnya merah menahan malu. Dia malu kenapa bisa-bisa memeluk Mayora yang setiap kali ketemu tidak pernah akur.

"kau menyesal membeli mayones?"

Gintoki tidak menjawab, sudah pasti dia menyesal. Mayonesnya dia tinggalkan didalam gang dan Hijikata tidak ingin membawanya karena berat.

Hijikata menyodorkan plastik kepada Gintoki. Gintoki langsung mengambil tanpa bertanya. Dia melihat ada 5 es krim dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda didalam plastik.

Matanya kini tertuju pada 1 es krim yang sudah di buka.

"Kupikir itu baumu ternyata beda"

Hijikata menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengannya. terlihat kupingnya memerah. Gintoki mengangguk dan memakan es krim yang sudah dibukan oleh Hijikata tadi.


End file.
